


Blank

by Accendere



Category: Persona 5, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Coffee Dad Sakura Sojiro, Dark Kurusu Akira, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Most of the personas also love Arsene but he's too busy worrying for Akira to notice (≧∇≦), POLYTHIEVES - Freeform, everyone loves akira
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accendere/pseuds/Accendere
Summary: What does one do when they have difficulty expressing or feeling emotions, as well as the fact that they almost have no emotions at all?A certain boy, despite having no desires or urge to do anything, chose one option with a certain gentleman thief as his guide later on.Wear a mask.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by The Phantom from Ace Attorney Dual Destinies. I really loved that villian!
> 
> You guys are free to use this story idea if you want because I cannot guarantee that I will be able to finish this story... just like my other stories...

Akira Kurusu was never loved.

It may have been due to the fact that he was an unwanted child that was thrown to his relatives after his real parents had died in an accident.

He never remembered his real parents since they died before he was barely a year old.

His relatives were less than thrilled when they realized they will be taking care of the child, but relented because of the money.

Many found him disturbing, as he never laughed, cried or expressed any form of emotion on his face.

He felt nothing since day one.

He does not have any positive relationship with most of the relatives that he lived with. They mostly resorted to beating him up and not give him any food.

There were times where they didn't even let him eat for a week.

This is mostly the reason why he decided to eat outside and find work despite his age.

His school life isn't that much different.

He was bullied left and right and was called names that was meant to dehumanize him.

He didn't care.

He initially thought that he would never understand anyone or that no one would understand him until he met a certain man.

That man had reached out to him because they're both kindred spirits.

The only difference between them is that the man had no identity.

He was the one who taught him how to put on a mask and control the small fragment of emotions within him.

After that, he just disappeared without a trace.

Hmm...

What kind of mask should he wear...?


	2. Chapter 2

Well, he messed up.

He expected one of his masks to bring him trouble one day, but not to this extent.

Oh, well. Not like he cares.

After the stunt he pulled, his relatives sent him to a friend of theirs during his probation, who accepted him for some reason that he, of course, would probably never understand.

His new guardian is no different from the ones back in Inaba, giving him cold judgmental eyes as well as giving him the cold shoulder.

He never had any friends back home. Even if he wore his mask, he is still being treated like trash. He only ever managed to gain a few acquaintances, though he knew it was because of an emotion called pity.

But they all turned their backs on him soon after.

Because of his tainted record, the school is still the same as it was back home.

Nothing changed.

He often wondered what his life would be like if he could feel and express normal emotions. In his situation, would he feel angry, like a normal person? Sad and depressed, because of his loneliness?

That man said that no one is born without emotions, because it is what makes them human.

If so...

Then what kind of emotion does the small fragment of his humanity have?

* * *

He is being heavily expected to be an obedient student and lay his head down.

Looks like there's no need for him to wear his mask for now.

Quiet, expressionless and emotionless are the main description of who he is.

Though, he might slip in a mask every once in a while.

* * *

Sojiro expected that some kind of brash and unruly kid would show up on his doorstep he moment he accepted his friend's request.

He had heard that the kid merely stopped a drunk man from a struggling woman, it was the right gesture with, however, grave consequences. Although, that kid should've probably minded his own business.

Though, it annoyed him when he learned that the two didn't even tried to defend their own child and just passed him along to a stranger uncaringly. He wondered what kind of life the kid led before all this. A delinquent is probably the closest thing he would become considering his circumstances.

He already memorized what he would say if the kid would ever cross the line or get himself in trouble.

Currently, he's now waiting for him to arrive while listening to the TV news.

**"A public transit bus was driven down an opposing lane with its customers still in it!"**

**"The citizens can't live in peace if this keeps up."**

"How frightening..." The elderly man commented worriedly.

He just hopes that none of those so-called rampage accidents happen here.

Thankfully, the old couple finally left a few minutes later. Geez, they've been here for four hours and all they ordered was a single cup of joe.

It was by the time they left that he noticed the new figure standing by the entrance. This must be the kid.

He set his newspaper aside and got off the seat to greet him properly, "So you're Akira?"

"Yes." The tone of his voice was completely monotone, almost like a robot.

The kid doesn't look  _anything_ like a criminal. If Sojiro were to describe him, it would be completely normal and average.

However, Sojiro knew he was more than that due to his years of experience of once being in the government.

The kid's eyes...

There wasn't a shred of light in them.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is your room."

Sojiro regrets having the kid to live here in this cluttered attic but he had no choice. He can't risk having strangers in his home while Futaba is still afraid of people. Plus, who knows what kind of mess that kid might leave?

He turned back to face the new kid, "I'll at least give you sheets for your bed. You look like you wanna say something." He had no idea why he said that when the kid doesn't look like he wants to talk  _at all._

"...It's big."

For some reason, he expected this kind of response.

"It's on you to clean up the rest." Sojiro told him, "I'll be leaving after I lock up each day. You'll be alone at night, but don't do anything stupid. I'll throw you out if you cause any trouble."

He feels a little guilty for saying this but he needed to straighten up the kid.

Akira silently nodded impassively.

"Now then..." Sojiro trailer off, "I got the gist of your situation. You protected some woman from a man forcing himself on her, he got injured, then sued you. Right? That's what you get for sticking your nose in a matter between two adults. You did injure him, yeah?"

"No." Was his response.

Sojiro sighed and shook his head, "...Whatever. Remember that it's because of that incident that you've got a criminal record, you were expelled from your high school. The courts ordered you to transfer and move out here, which your parents also approved."

Akira tilted his head, "Parents...? Oh..."

What's with his response?

"They're not my parents. They're already dead."

Sojiro widened his eyes,  _"Wait, what?"_

The barista could't quite make out how the _hell_ the kid could easily say that as if it was nothing.

Now that he thought about it, those two never did say he was their kid and he only assumed that he was. I mean, what kind of parents wouldn't defend their accused child? Plus. they didn't even bothered to hide that they didn't give a shit to the boy.

It made him pity this boy even more.

Sojiro was about to sputter his words out before he managed to fix his composure, "I-I see... Sorry to hear that. A-Anyway, it's best you not talk about anything unnecessary. I am in the restaurant business, you know. Behave yourself for the year. If nothing happens, your probation will be lifted."

"Understood."

The kid looks like he doesn't give a damn about  _anything_.

"We'll be going to Shujin tomorrow, we're going to introduce ourselves properly there."

Their conversation awkwardly ended there.


	4. Chapter 4

Blue clouded his vision.

His body felt like he was sitting upright instead laying down on his makeshift bed.

He hears music.

It sounded like a woman singing in an opera.

He groggily opened his eyes as he pushed his drowsiness at the back of his mind.

He was not in his attic anymore.

The new scene that was now in his vision is a simple room.

But what laid before his eyes is an entirely different matter.

Three figures were right in front of him, two of whom are standing on each side while the other is sitting on a couch.

Two of those figures were twin girls who looked about 10-years-old. They both possess platinum-blonde hair and eerie golden eyes. They wore blue Victorian-style lolita dresses and white gloves and black mary jane shoes. They also wear black taffeta Victorian hats with a blue butterfly design and letters embedded on them. One of them had her hair hairstyled to a long braid with her hat possessing the letters "O-Y-O-O" while the other has buns and the letters "X-M-R-N". Both of them also wore black eyepatches with the golden symbol of "V" on them. The one with the braid looked very calm while the other just looked outright agitated.

It took less than a few seconds for Akira to realize that it spelled "OXYMORON".

But those little girls' appearance isn't strange enough compared to the one sitting on the couch.

A man with a long nose.

His bloodshot eyes looked like he's staring right into his very soul.

But, of course...

Akira isn't the least bit afraid.

"Trickster... Welcome to my Velvet Room." The man greeted with a deep, menacing and booming voice.

"So you've come to, Trickster." The one with the buns haughtily said.

"The you in reality is currently fast asleep." The braided one holding a clipboard explained, "You are only experiencing this as a dream."

"You're in the presence of our master. Sit up straight!"

So he did.

"Welcome. I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter."

So this place is basically part of human consciousness...

"It is a room that only those who are bound by a **contract** may enter. I am Igor, the master of this place. Remember it well."

Akira didn't care, not even the fact that he doesn't remember signing any 'contract' or got sent to a possible alternate dimension.

"I summoned you to speak of important matters. It involves your life as well."

"Involve in what way?" He asks.

Igor began to gaze around the room in interest, "Still, this is a surprise... The state of this room reflects the state of your own heart. I suppose it should not be that unexpected considering who you truly are..."

The man chuckled.

"You truly are a **Phantom**."

He's not wrong.

"In the near future, there is no mistake that ruin awaits you."

"..."

"I speak of the end to everything. However, there is a means to oppose such a fate. You must be  **rehabilitated**. Rehabilitate towards freedom..."

"That is your only means to avoid ruin."

"...Free from what, if I may ask?"

The man chuckled disturbingly, "I believe you already what you are trying to refer to."

"..."

"Allow me to observe the path of your rehabilitation."

The twins took a step forward.

Igor rested his head on the back of his hand, "Ah, pardon me for not introducing the others. To your right is Caroline; to your left, Justine. They serve as attendants here."

"Hmph, try and struggle as hard as you like." Caroline condescendingly chided.

"The duty of attendants is to serve guests. We are also your collaborators." Justine calmly told him, "...That is, if you remain obedient..."

Indeed. Oxymoron certainly describes these twins.

"I shall explain the roles of these two at another occasion."

"Now then, it seems the night is waning... It is almost time. Take you time to slowly come to understand this place."

"We will surely meet again, eventually..."

Caroline speaks up, "Time's up. Now hurry up and go back to sleep."

**Freedom...**

**Is he finally going to be free from this _empty_   _void?_**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changes, changes, changes...
> 
> Since the Akira in this story doesn't give a goddamn shit about anything (at the start), it means that he doesn't feel trapped or angered by the corruption of society.
> 
> His apathetic view, of course, causes major changes in the state of his heart.
> 
> Simplicity is the 'nothingness' state of mind.
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated!  
> ≧∇≦


	5. Chapter 5

Well, this was unprecedented.

He did not expect any of this to happen.

But he did sort expect something supernatural would transpire, but in this kind of form.

There were many unanswered questions flooding in his head. What is this castle? Where did it come from? Why is the person he had encountered earlier act completely different? It wasn't out of curiosity or selfish desire for knowledge.

When he saw the blonde student he met get physically abused. He felt something tightening around his chest. It confused him. He never felt anything like this in his entire life.

His heart had always been an endless abyss of darkness, with no light to show him the way.

He was extremely used to it, as he lived with this for his entire life.

He had no desires, beliefs, likes and dislikes.

He didn't know if he even had a personality.

However, this was the first time.

It left him not knowing what to do.

It was almost as if his heart had beat for the first time.

It was the first time he  _felt_ something.

But he didn't know what it was.

**"How long will you continue this farce?"**

What...?

Whose voice was that?

**"Tell me, is it true that you have no emotions?"**

**"If so, what are you feeling right now?"**

_"...I don't know."_

**"You felt nothing towards life throughout your existence, yet you still continue to live even though you tell yourself that it is pointless."**

**"What was it that made you have a will to live?"**

_"I don't know."_

**"You tell yourself that the only thing you have is an identity but is that really true?"**

**"Is your identity the only thing that could describe your existence?"**

Was it?

Or not?

All this time, had he just been lying to himself?

_"...Being only human, I am no exception to having a soul."_

_"...Even I have a shred of humanity, even if it's the smallest fragment of what I truly am."_

He heard the voice chuckle.

**"Very well... I have heeded your resolve..."**

He felt pain.

It was the most immense pain that he had ever felt in his entire life.

**"Vow to me."**

**"I am thou, thou art I..."**

**"It is time to add some flames into your world of black and white."**

**"Call upon my name, and release thy rage!"**

**"Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own!"**

**"Remove your mask and show them your true form!"**

This was the first time his lips ever curled up genuinely.

"Ravage them...  **ARSENE**!"


End file.
